A ranger's last stand
by NerdIsNerdy101
Summary: Venjix took over the world. The RPM rangers fought hard against him. But what happened to all the other rangers? Follow them on their journey to the City of Corinth, and discover the cold truth and hidden secrets behind it all...  Dare to join them?
1. Chapter 1 In broken ties

"**W**e need to keep looking for other survivors out there." T.J said sternly.  
"T.J, no, we're going to stop here. We're going to need all the rest we can get." Tommy Oliver looked at T.J straight in the eyes.  
"The grinders will catch up to us by sundown!" T.J. began raising his voice.  
"No! Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, you WILL listen to me! We'll set up camp here. Make no fire. Jason's in a critical state. Whatever you do, don't ever cease bearing arms."  
"Fine. But if we're found and captured, it is NOT my fault." And with that, T.J stormed off.  
Tommy sighed and went back to where Jason lay.  
"Jason, hey man, can you hear me?"  
Jason whimpered. His right leg and left arm had been broken. He was bleeding from the stomach, and his back had been badly burnt. T.J and Tommy had found him dying in the wastelands, after he had managed to escape from the clutches of Venjix.  
They all had. Tommy just knew it. Every ranger had managed to escape. The power had protected all of them.  
"Jason, listen to me. Can your hear me? How do you feel?"  
"Cold. I'm cold. My legs. I can't feel-" He stopped talking as he winced in pain.  
"C'mon, Jase, don't die on Rex. Don't die on him now. Make Zordon proud."  
But Jason had already fell silent. He wasn't dead. Not yet. They would have to reach Corinth City soon, however. Taking one last look at his former teammate, Tommy sighed and left to collect some healing herbs. Devil's claws- They would provide as a substitute to painkillers. For the first time, Tommy realized that none of the rangers he had kept in contact with had aged. They'd grown older, but appearance wise, they hadn't changed at all from the way they looked back in their high school years, except for a few hair-cuts here and there. 

…**...**

**A**ndros and Zhane fought off several grinders.  
"Zhane! Behind you!"  
Zhane swiveled around and hit a grinder point blank in the chest. The two friends regrouped.  
"Any sign of Ashley and the others?"  
"T.J. managed to break through. He said he'd get help. Andros, you go look for Ashley and Karone. I'll go look for Cassie and Carlos."  
"Right. Ignore the grinders. Destroy only when provoked. We don't have much more time left."  
And with that, the former space rangers took off in opposite directions.

**…...**

"**R**ocky, don't move." Adam calmly said as a grinder was preparing to strike a blow from behind. "On the count of three, I want you to roll to your left and sweep the grinder from under. Can you do that for me, Rock-O?"  
Rocky simply nodded his head a little, just so slightly that Adam would begin counting.  
"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!"  
Rocky immediately dove to his left and sweeped the grinder's feet out from under him. Once the grinder's head hit the concrete floor, the impact caused the grinder to explode. Adam and Rocky only had a brief moment to slap each other high fives before more grinders began showing up.  
"More grinders? Damn!" Rocky said in obvious frustration.  
"Rocky, fight off the grinders. I need to find Aisha and Billy."  
Without giving Rocky even a chance to complain, Adam took off.

…**...**

**T.J** walked back to the site where Tommy and he had set up camp.  
"Tommy. I found some fresh stream water. It's not all wasteland here. I... I found a jungle."  
At that, Tommy looked up from where he was tending to Jason's legs.  
"What?"  
"I found a jungle. It's about three miles up north from here. I have no idea how large it is, though."  
"Okay." Tommy said calmly. "Two things. One, I don't want you walking that far off without me. You could have gotten lost or seriously hurt. Two, show me where it is."  
"Wait, but what about Jason?" T.J. queried.  
"Just like you said yourself, the grinders probably won't get here until sundown. That gives us three hours. However, if they do manage to get here while we're still gone, then they'll probably have been given orders not to kill Jason. We need to take this risk. If anything, we'll be killed off by dehydration unless we can find a reliable source of water." Tommy reasonably explained.

…**...**

**"Maya**. Maya, seriously. You have to run as quickly as possible when I say go." Damon whispered.  
"But I don't want to leave you!" Maya said through her tears.  
"Look at me. C'mon, look at me, babygirl. It's your only chance. Corinth city is only five miles northwest from here. Leo already broke out and is hiding, waiting for you outside. Go with him. Stay safe. Maya, remember, I love you."  
The two former rangers heard footsteps from behind.  
"GO!" Damon yelled. Maya instantly sprang to her feet, and didn't look back. She kept running and running. All the while, she could hear the cries that emanated from Damon as he was carried off. Biting her bottom lip and fighting back her tears, she knew it was too late to turn back now...


	2. Chapter 2 In escape, death, and family

"RJ!" Casey began running back towards the Pai Zhua master, but Lily and Theo held him back.  
"Casey, no! If you go back, then you'll both be killed!" Dominic tried to reason with the younger boy. "Fran's already dead. RJ though, still has a chance. His wolf is gonna protect him. But we, we HAVE to go!" Dominic also grabbed a hold of Casey's arms, and the three friends began hauling the former red ranger away.  
The four friends pushed past the army of grinders, using whatever stength they had left in them. Their spirit animals made the fighting much easier, however, they were all exhausted. Dominic especially, knew that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life.  
_Fran screamed as the grinders advanced towards her. Dominic ran as fast as he could to save her, but was held back by another pack of grinders.  
"Jungle Beast! Spirit unleashed!" Dominic called upon his Rhinoceros spirit. It managed to take out all the grinders. Sighing in relief, Dominic ran towards the love of his life. He reached her just in time to hear her last words.  
"Dominic, I love you." And with that, Fran stopped breathing entirely. Unable to move or believe what had just been taken away from him, Dominic screamed. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he comsidered killing himself. There was no point in living any longer.  
His heart ached in a sorrow that could not possibly be described in words.._

…_**..**_

Eric and Wes found themselves back to back in battle once again. They fought with their lives, knowing that even if they died today, they'd be happy.  
"Ha! Take that, you grinder!" Wes yelled as he kicked a grinder square in the chest. Over the years, he and Eric had become brothers. Literally. Although they were already adults, Mr. Collins had taken to adopting Eric Myers as his own son, and now Eric was suddenly Eric Myers Collins. As thankful as he was to no longer be an orphan, it freaked him out sometimes to tell other people that he and Wes were brothers. That guy he had once had such a distaste for...Now, he was willing to die for Wes without a single moment's hesitation...

…_**..**_

TJ led Tommy to the jungle. The trees were tall beyond measure, and the plants bursting with color. The air was thick and humid, causing both TJ and Tommy to strip their shirts off.  
"Where's the stream?" Tommy asked.  
"Right over there." TJ pointed at a small stream that carried a steady flow of clear water.  
"TJ...Something's not right." For the first time since arriving at the jungle, both Tommy and TJ realized how odd it was for a large jungle to be in the middle of a wasteland. Feeling uncomfortable, Tommy began walking backwards and turned on his heels to begin running, when several other beings blocked his way.  
"What the hell..." TJ squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly.  
"TJ, get behind me. It's a trap. This, this is all a trap."  
"Tommy, you're not my father. I'm staying here, and fighting right next to you."  
"TJ, in case you haven't noticed, as of right now, I'm technically your big bad brother, and you're gonna do exactly as I tell you to."  
"Damn it, Tommy! I'm fighting!"  
"No, you're gonna get the hell outta here while I distract them, and go get Jason and run."  
TJ hesitated for a moment before nodding. The former ranger stumbled backwards, and ran towards the only gap left between the strange, armed figures that were slowly beginning to surround him and Tommy...

…_**...**_

"Kira, run. I...I'm the son of Mesagog. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but...My, my dad transformed again. He's in alliance with Venjix, so even if I'm caught fighting off the grinders and attempting to escape, I'll be spared. You...You won't." Trent looked tearfully at Kira, who seemed devastated by the news he had just delivered. Seeing that kind of look on her face made Trent want to go mad. He couldn't stand it anymore. All the things he could have done for her, if only Venjix hadn't taken over the world...

"No Trent. We're in this together. We have no idea where the hell Dr. O is, and Ethan's gone insane. Connor's MIA, and Hayley's gone. Even if I die, the only regret I'll have is leaving you. Besides, you'll probably get killed off as well. Trent, I've seen the scars. Your dad, or should I say Mesagog, doesn't care about you at ALL." Kira desperately attempted to keep her voice calm. Despite this, however, Trent frantically began pushing her towards the nearest exit of the building. If they wasted any more time, then a mob of grinders would show up, and all the trouble that they had gone through would become nothing.

"_Kira, I found a way for us to escape." Trent had looked at Kira straight in the eyes and lied through his teeth. He wasn't going to go with her. Only she was going to get out of the place they had soon labeled as "hell."_

"Trent! You said we would go **together!" **Tears flooded Kira's eyes as Trent shoved her out the giant door. "You're going to die! You're going to get caught and, and...And I'll never see you again!" Kira was screaming hysterically now. Unfortunately, the door already began closing behind her.

"Goodybye, Kira." That was the last thing Trent ever said to Kira before they were completely separated.

Mesagog had inflicted several serious injuries upon Trent. In fact, Trent had almost even died once. But that was Mesagog. Every so often, Anton Mercer would come back. Trent knew that Mesagog wasn't attempting to take control of his dad. Not this time. No, this time, Mesagog was only the costume-the form-that Anton Mercer would transform himself into whenever he needed to meet with Venjix or other generals. He knew that when his father was in human form, he was loving and caring. When his father was Anton Mercer, he would hug Trent and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately, the side of his father that was Mesagog was sadistic and cruel.

But Trent wasn't worried. No, not at all. In fact, he was happy. Kira was now free after all, wasn't she?


	3. Chapter 3 In lost memories and reunions

**AN: **Hey everyone! :) I just wanted to thank everyone who's read what I've written so far, especially those who've reviewed. Feedback is amazing, and will make any first-time writers, like me, feel amazing! Anyways, I was reading my last chapters, and I noticed all the grammatical errors I've made in them. So please bear with me! X3 Another thing I'd like to mention is that this is the first "fanfiction" I've ever written, so please, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, but meaningless insults will really just force me to crawl back into my shell. Oh, and I'm an extremely happy person in reality, but for some reason, I just felt the need to write something that was dark, yet compelling...

And with that being said, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and btw, everything that is written in italics are either the thoughts or flashbacks of a character!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters being used in this and past chapters of the story. I only retain the rights to the plot-line.

**Ziggy **felt something go "splat." Now, he really wouldn't have cared, but the object that had made the unpleasing sound was a bright red tomato...That had just been thrown at him...By Dr. K.

The short doctor merely shook her head, while scribbling something on a clipboard. Ziggy was about to object when he heard the familiar hiss of the large doors that led to the rangers' headquarters. The sound alerted Ziggy that they were opening, and the other rangers would enter soon. Reluctantly, the new green ranger bit his tongue and held his breath in order to stop himself from saying something "stupid." This week, he was determined to impress Dr. K. "_She _**_obviously _**_digs me." _Ziggy thought to himself...

…**...**

"Damn, I **swear **I'm gonna **kill **him!" Dustin cried out in fury as he kicked and punched everything around him. "That...That..." The former yellow wind ranger was speechless. Mesagog had destroyed his bike. **His** bike. As in, his pride and joy. The only thing that got him through the days. And what infuriated him even further was the fact that the dinosaur creature had fled. That **thing** had blasted his most prized possession to bits...And then fled. Dustin and Hunter were under the control of Tenaya. He was glad-the female robot was chill, and she had even allowed him to keep his bike, not to mention the fact that he and Hunter were permitted to a small track if they finished their daily duties early. There was also another guy around his age that stayed in the room right next to his-Justin. He didn't talk much, and seemed emotionless most of the time. During the first couple of nights, he had heard the other boy screaming for someone named "Kat" and "Rocky." That was the last time Dustin had really heard Justin's voice...

…**...**

"Subject AD3529." Justin Stewart looked up from where he was cleaning the floor, and began walking towards Tenaya. That's what she had told him to call her. But really, he didn't know anything. She constantly told him that he was just another robot, and he was made by Venjix solely for the purpose of doing all the dirty work around the base. He was continuously exploited by her, but he didn't complain. He knew that if he complained, then he would be taken apart and used to make a better, greater robot.

Every once in a while, however, he would get hurt. And when he did, he would shed a dark red liquid that no other robot seemed to have.

Somehow, he knew that he didn't belong in the picture. Just the other day, Tenaya had ordered for a car, that was apparently his, to be destroyed to bits. He remained completely still and silent as he stood by and watched it be dismantled, piece by piece. For some reason, a single tear rolled down his right cheek. He really couldn't stop it, and the entire ordeal left him confused. He was Venjix technology...Wasn't he? Why was he showing all the signs of a human being?

…**...**

Nick looked at his friends and couldn't help but feel an ultimate sense of regret. In a desperate attempt to save himself and his former teammates, he had tapped into the darkest chambers of his soul and forced himself to transform into Koragg. He could control his form, but just hated the way he had to treat his friends-no, his **family**-like dirt whenever he met with other monarchs and soldiers of evil. Xander's usual narcissistic, carefree attitude had faded almost completely ever since the rise of Venjix. He knew because the former green and yellow Mystic rangers were sent off to different prisons and camps. Due to the amount of authority Nick had, he had full access to everything and everyone, including Madison-the very object of his undying love.

Madison Rocca was treated fairly well. Nick had publicly announced his affection towards her at the meeting that was held by the new United Alliance of Evil. Several members had become suspicious, but overall, the UAE had granted him the permission to be with her. As a result, the former blue Mystic ranger had become respected among the UAE, which was something the Rocca sister had never wanted. What she really wanted was for the world to return to the way it once was...

…**...**

"Jason, Jason, we have to go. Tommy's in danger. This is our only chance to get to the city of Corinth." T.J. roused the man who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"_Jason. Wake up." _

"_I...I can't."_

"_You were the very first red ranger. You must not give up now."_

"_Zordon, I'm dying. Let me rest in peace. I fulfilled my duties as a ranger. I'm gonna go now..."_

"_Choose your own destiny. But let me warn you, Jason, that the people you love most may die if you give up now..."_

Jason woke with a start. He felt his body rejuvenate, becoming more and more powerful with every passing second. Zordon had lent him the power, he just knew it. The power of the once-great mentor had stayed with his rangers long after he had passed away.

Slowly standing up, Jason knew that he had to move quickly. All the energy that he felt at the moment would wear off after an hour or so.

"Woah...How..." T.J. Gaped at the older man.

"Long story. Now's not the time. Let's go." Jason turned, but realized that he didn't know where Corinth City was located. "You take the lead, T.J."

T.J. simply nodded, and stepped in front of Jason, all the while wondering what was happening to Tommy...


	4. Chapter 4 In alliances and hysteria

**AN: **So as I wrote all of this, I was continuously listening to the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you don't know that song, then I suggest you go check it out immediately...It's one of the best songs I've ever heard. 8D

Aside from that, I'd just like to mention that there will be a couple of OCs in this chapter and future chapters...But the story isn't going to revolve around them. :) Oh, and my story is kind of AU. RPM takes place in 2012, due to the fact that it just seemed to make the most sense, what with the entire "the world is gonna end in 2012!" hysteria...And several of the ranger's ages won't be completely accurate, so please bear with me! (: And once again, if you read this, then please review as well. I would really appreciate it if I received some more feedback. And to those who have reviewed so far, thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying it thus far, and I hope that it continues to draw you in!

Oh, and let's just say that Pokemon White was released in 2012, in Corinth City...For Ethan's sake. (:

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ All characters used in this story, except for Evander and Aaron Dicorcia, belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Thomas James Oliver (Tommy) got into a defensive stance. He knew that he was outnumbered by at least ten others. He also knew that he had to put up a fight, in order to give Jason and T.J. enough time to reach Corinth City. Finally, the legendary Thomas Oliver would be put to an end. The largest being began to charge at Tommy, letting out a loud cry as his small band of fighters began to follow. Bracing himself for what he knew would be the last moments of his life, Tommy attempted to raise his fists in defense when another man tackled him and brought him to the ground. This man, however, was not like the others. He wasn't adorned in odd colored feathers, nor was he wearing a blood red mask. Instead, he was dressed in tattered jeans, a dirty green plad shirt, and a worn out pair of standard black Converse shoes. Getting into a defensive position himself, the man stared at the leader of the other beings for what seemed like forever to Tommy, before communicating with him in a complex sequence of hand motions and an indistinguishable language. And after what seemed like another eternity, the alpha of the strange fighters nodded his head slightly, and motioned for his companions to fall back. Seeing this, Tommy allowed himself to moderately relax, but definitely not let his guard down completely. He had no idea where he was and what he had gotten himself into. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the man who had saved him, approach him.

"I'm Xander. You're Tommy Oliver. And I'm not a threat. I...I was the green Mystic ranger." Xander Bly offered his hand to the very first green ranger, in order to show that he meant no harm.

"It's nice to meet you, Xander...Although I wish we could have met under different circumstances..." Tommy took the younger man's hand, and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

"Look, I'm trying to get to the city of Corinth as well. You know the way there, and I know all about the forest. In other words, you take my offer, and you'll have enough to eat and drink until we reach safety." The Australian boy explained his plan to Tommy, who gladly accepted...

…**...**

**Flynn **sighed as the alarm went off. This happened every time. Every single damn time he tried to make himself a smoothie, another Venjix robot attacked the city. Heaving another loud sigh, the blue lion ranger ran into the HQ, where the rest of the team had already assembled.

Dr. K began to explain the situation. "Rangers, I felt the obligation to amalgamate you all due to the current eminent situation at hand. There are many signs of ranger life being detected, exterior of the dome..."

…**...**

"Ethan! Ethan! Ethan, it's me, Connor! I'm not...I'm not your mother!" Connor stifled a laugh as Ethan continued to reach for the former red ranger, all the while shouting "mom!" The young soccer player never realized how hilarious it was to witness the game nerd prattling on, calling out for his mother.

"Dude. Dude!" Connor couldn't help it any longer, and burst out laughing. This seemed to snap the former blue ranger out of his sleep.

"Connor, what the hell? Why are you laughing? Is it...Damn, did I just zone out while..." A look of horror crossed Ethan's face as he realized his pokemon had fainted. That blasted trainer had beaten him.

"It's okay dude, chill." Connor, still smirking, kicked around a red soccer ball back and forth. It had been a couple of days since the two had managed to reach Corinth city. They were given daily check-ups and medication. Fortunately for them, the power they had once possessed allowed them to heal at a quicker rate than others.

"Okay? OKAY? Are you kidding me? I was so close to beating this game! I have to beat Ziggy's record of exactly twenty-three hours! Do you have any idea how many people will respect me if I told them that I beat Pokemon White in less than twenty-three hours?" Ethan continued to ramble on about the newly released game as Connor tuned him out of his head. All he could continue do was continue to wonder whether or not Trent, Dr. O, and Kira were okay. He and Ethan were currently living in the "Garage" with the RPM rangers, somewhat mentoring them and guiding them through their lives as rangers, as they themselves were once the defenders of Earth as well. The two were at the safest place on the planet, and they knew it. They just wished that they knew about the current situation of their former teammates and teacher as well...

…**...**

"Don't you think that we should help?" A woman dressed in a petite yellow tank top and dark jean shorts asked. Her dirty blonde hair was held up in a bun, and she appeared to be fun and friendly. Unfortunately, the rough years had scarred her psychologically, as she was now somewhat cold and distant instead.

"No. Not yet. Remember the new regulations. We cannot help the Earthlings just yet. Keep in mind that we have not been given orders, so if we're caught, then we're killed." The man could barely be heard, his voice husky and low. He wore a hooded cloak in order to cover the countless scars that now covered his torso, from all the battles he had engaged in. The only feature of his that had stayed flawless for a while was his face, which was now tainted by a scar that crossed down his right eye to his cheek. This did not affect his overall phenotype, however, as he still appeared perfect. His godlike complexion was the only thing that continued to keep him and the woman alive.

"They're our friends. They need our help."

"Yes, they do. But they can hold their own for now." Without any further discussion, the cloaked being limped away...

…**...**

"Evander!" Aaron called out to his brother. They were identical twins, both aged eighteen. But that was where their similarities ended. Evander was a genius, with an IQ of 186. He was the sophisticated brother who conversed with college professors at the age of seven. Aaron was a troublemaker, and would have flunked school entirely if it wasn't for Evander who had taught him all the material he needed to know, the night before his final exams.

"Aaron, just keep running! I've deduced that these robots actually have no..." Aaron allowed his brother to trail off as he ran for his life. He knew Evander would be able to save himself. Suddenly, Aaron ducked, as he heard something explode.

Damn!" The boy forced himself to keep running. After several more meters, however, he realized that there was still no sign of his extraordinary brother...

Coming to a halt, he desperately began making his way back to where he had left Evander. "Hey! Hey, Evan! Evan! EVAN!" By now, Aaron Dicorcia was beginning to Panic. He looked around, attempting to refrain himself from going paranoid, when he heard a faint voice calling out his name. Deciding that it came from his left, Aaron allowed his ears to guide him...

…**...**

Justin looked at the blue color. That's what he thought it was called. He stepped closer and closer towards the small patch of blue that was painted on the wall. He wasn't supposed to be there, but he had broken the rules. Tenaya had strictly told him to stay away from the west wing of the base, or else there would be severe consequences. But he couldn't help himself. The former blue Turbo ranger had been sneaking over there for several days, now. The color was so appealing to him. It made him forget about everything...

"Subject AD3529, I thought I'd find you here."

Justin swiveled around. A sense of rage that he could never remember feeling overcame him for a split second, as he instinctively shouted, "my name's Justin!" As quickly as he felt it, it was gone. _Justin? _Justin merely stood there, as if he was paralyzed. He had heard that name somewhere, but where?

Tenaya seemed shocked as well. Her eyes narrowed and she sneered.

"Justin? Don't make me laugh! You're subject AD3529, the lowest quality of Venjix technology. I'm surprised you still haven't broken down yet." The female robot stepped forward and shoved Justin towards the wall. "Go clean the main halls again. I found dirt on the windows." Before walking away, she added, "and don't let me catch you here again. If I do, then you're gone for good."

Justin sighed. The seventeen year old boy reviewed all the facts he knew about himself.

_I'm Venjix technology. I'm made up of horrible quality parts. I was manufactured in 2009 and have been serving Venjix ever since. I like the color...blue..._

Little did he know that one of the few chances he would ever get to discover the truth about himself had just been demolished...


	5. Chapter 5 In defense of our dreams

**AN: **Who here loves the song "More than a feeling" by Boston? If you do, then MAJOR kudos to you! Mind you, I'm not an old person. Aside from that, here's the new chapter. Gah, I had a horrible case of writer's block...Not to mention that I've also been super busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review! Btw, to the people who are reviewing, you guys seriously rock. And this fic actually may become a bit violent...In other words, I've seriously gotta start laying off the Criminal Minds...It's beginning to affect my writing and way of thinking... And major bonus points to you if you can guess the TV character that Evander Dicorcia is based off of! *smug look. Oh, btw, my lil' furry friends, the time this takes place is a bit off. Some characters haven't aged...Just for the sake of the story. And just for the record, I am not a sociopath, psychopath, nor do I intentionally cause others harm. Heck, I can't even hurt a fly.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used, except for Aaron and Evander Dicorcia. All rights to other characters belong to Saban and Disney.**

Aaron Dicorcia could feel the pounding of his heart as he continued to run. At this point, his desperation to save his brother had long since overwhelmed the unbelievable fatigue that slowly began creeping up his legs...

…**...**

Xander Bly and Tommy Oliver continued through the dense jungle. The former green Mystic ranger had explained to Tommy all about the area.

"What, so this jungle isn't actually a trap set up by Venjix?" Tommy questioned the younger man for the fiftieth time.

"Nope. I doubt Venjix even knows about this jungle. Apparently, it can only be seen and entered by the good. In other words, you and me, mate." Xander remained patient with Tommy. Neither of them admitted it, but the questions were slowly becoming like a series of games. In order to keep the conversation from becoming awkward, Tommy would constantly ask the same questions-in different words, and Xander would answer again and again, also in different words.

"Then who were those...people...who surrounded T.J. and me?"

This question caught Xander off guard. Tommy hadn't mentioned T.J. before.

"T.J.? Who's that?" The green mystic of the forest frowned in confusion...

…**...**

Danny and Max chest bumped each other. To no one's surprise, Max fell to the floor while Danny instantly put on an apologetic face.

"Sorry!" The former black wild force ranger scrambled to help Max get back up.

"Man! Sorry doesn't fix anything!" The smaller boy rubbed his back and swatted Danny's extended arm away. So much for having a friendly giant as his best friend.

The two had been one of the few rangers to have reached the city of Corinth in time. They led normal lives, keeping to themselves and attempting to forget about their ranger days...

…**...**

Evander closed his eyes, and allowed himself to slip into his own world. _Johannes Kepler discovered that planets revolve around the sun in elliptical orbits. Thomas Hunt Morgan discovered that genes are located on chromosomes. Oh god, oh god, no, god is actually a..." _Evander couldn't concentrate on his thoughts, as the only facts he could recall were the ones that he learned when he was four years old.

_How long has it been? 90% of all individuals who are abducted are killed within the first 36 hours..._

…**...**

The figure in the hooded cloak turned to his female accomplice.

"Let's go."

…**...**

Trent Mercer watched in horror as his father transformed into Mesagog once again.

"Trent, I'm going out. I have a meeting to attend with Venjix and Koragg." The monster stated in a calm, controlling voice. There was much malice in the tone, and Trent knew that Mesagog wouldn't be converting back to his father anytime soon...

…**...**

"**T**eej!" Jason called out to his companion in a worried voice. "The power, it's wearing off! I can't feel it anymore!" He knew that there were only several minutes before he would return completely to his former helpless state.

"Jase, we're only a mile away. Fight it! We can do this..." T.J. attempted to encourage Jason, but knew that it was out of vain. Jason was obviously beginning to weaken, what with his limbs beginning to go limp and his entire body flooding with blood...

…**...**

Adam hid behind a large electric generator. The dark haired man contemplated exactly how he intended to ensure the safe escape of his friends, Aisha and Billy. No, that was a false statement. Adam was more concerned about smuggling Aisha out. He knew that Billy could practically get himself out of any situation, with his amount of logic. Looking around, he searched frantically for a rope. Maybe, just maybe, a rope could be his most valuable asset...

…**...**

"Ok, dude, so not cool. That was seriously so not cool, man." Connor frowned at Ethan, who had just come back from a sci-fi/video game convention somewhere in Corinth City.

"Alright then, golden boy, tell me about the last time you had fun." The computer nerd crossed his arms and stared at the jock intently. Surprisingly, Connor said something that Ethan would have never expected.

"I miss school. We were seniors, man! That was our year...We'd just defeated Mesagog, I got into UCLA on a soccer scholarship, and you got into Caltech. Could life get any better? Our parents were proud of us, I was the guy everyone loved, and you even got to meet Bill Gates. Kira got signed by that huge record company, and Hayley's cafe was even mentioned in TIME as the upcoming business." As Connor continued to list every reason as to why they should miss their old lives, Ethan began remembering everything.

"_Guys! Guys! Oh man, you will never believe this! I got into CalTech.! As in, like, the sole hardest university to get into on the face of Earth! Say hello to the Bill Gates of the next generation." Ethan gave his former teammates a smug look, already imagining appearing on the news, and becoming one of the wealthiest people in the world. _

"_Dude, chill. Look at me. I told you that soccer would pay off someday...I'm going to UCLA. Don't be surprised when you see me playing for Machester United. Oh, also when I'm captain of team U.S. in the world cup." Connor grinned at a shocked Ethan. At that moment, Kira came running up to her two best friends._

"_Guess what? Guess who's gonna have the next number one hit? Yup, that's right. ME! I got signed into Atlantic Records!" For the first time since they had ever met her, Kira squealed like a little girl..._

…**...**

Aaron navigated his way through the wastelands. By now, the sounds of his screaming brother had long since faded, but he had not given up hope. No, he would never cease the search for Evander. The two had connections far beyond that of any other family-they were each others only friends. Unfortunately, the duo never spent their weekends doing any 'normal' activities. Instead, they killed. They murdered without any sense of remorse, and were never caught in the act. Evander's superior calculations and planning, combined with Aaron's rage and hatred of the world fused together to make an unstoppable killing machine. The two loved to watch their victims beg for their lives, to plead for their mercy. It was exhilarating...


End file.
